


Ephemera 5

by PR Zed (przed)



Series: Ephemera [5]
Category: Pros - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2004-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed





	Ephemera 5

The bullet streaks by Doyle's cheek, so close that he can feel the searing heat of its passing. He smiles at the death missed by mere inches and moves further into the fray.

Adrenaline burns through his veins and transmutes fear into a fierce joy. There is calm in the midst of the violence, beauty in the chaos, peace in the uncertainty of this instant.

Loading a new clip, he embraces this fleeting moment and savours the vicissitudes of battle, when all depends on skill and luck and the presence of the tall, dark and beautiful man at his side.


End file.
